


The Weather Outside Is Frightful...

by measure_for_measure



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Funny, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measure_for_measure/pseuds/measure_for_measure
Summary: You (and your eggnog and bunny slippers) are enjoying a nice Winter night at home when a certain man from the Ministry decides to make a surprise appearance...





	The Weather Outside Is Frightful...

**Author's Note:**

> All my other works seem to be rather depressing, so I've made a stab at humor this time! Enjoy. :) Happy Holidays! <3

You had had another fight with Theseus at the Ministry today. That man would just not leave you, or your policies, alone! You huffed, plopping down into your favorite cushy armchair. The fireplace crackled merrily, and wind howled around the corners and eaves of your small cottage. Snow was rapidly piling up outside, and you pitied the poor saps who were stuck working late and would have to struggle home through it all--except for Theseus. He could turn into a living icicle for all you cared. “I mean sure, he’s handsome but damn! I just can’t catch a break with him around.” Letting out an indignant huff to no-one in particular, you sank deeper into your profound state of lethargy. 

Basking in the warmth of the fire, your eyes had just begun to drift closed when there was a loud pounding at your door. “Who’s there?” You hollered in the general direction of the front door, wondering who would possibly be trying to sell vacuums or some similar tripe on a night like this. 

There was no answer, but the knocking reached a slightly alarming level of intensity. “Maybe it’s a serial killer or something, that would be exciting.” You grumbled into your glass of eggnog as you rose and shuffled over to the door. Sighing deeply and setting the glass back down, you opened it just a crack and peeked through. “Oh bollocks, it’s you.” 

Theseus Scamander himself was standing on your front door step, snow nearly coating him--and he didn’t even have a hat or coat on. He was shivering violently, teeth chattering. 

“Oh! Quickly, come in before you freeze to death!” You flung your door open and practically pulled him inside. When you had wished that he would turn into a human icicle you hadn’t really meant it… “What in the world are you doing? Did you come all the way over just to rag on me about my new transit policy?” You questioned him as you pushed him down into your second best cushy chair and went about fetching blankets, hot chocolate, and stoking the fire (all at once, which wasn’t particularly effective). 

He shook his head, melting snow dripping from the ends of his usually immaculate hair. “N-no,” he chattered, drawing the blanket tighter about himself, “I’ve lost the key to my flat, and you were the nearest person that I could get to.” 

“Oh.” You were slightly disappointed at that, although you couldn’t guess why. “And why didn’t you just apparate here then?” 

“I did.” He eyed you, “But I thought you might not appreciate if I simply appeared in the middle of your living-room.” An appropriate level of sarcasm dripped (recently thawed) from his voice. 

“Good point.” You had to admit that you would have probably kicked him right back out into the snow if he had tried it. “Wait,” you frowned at him, “If you apparated, then why did it matter that I was closest? And what in the world am I going to do about your key?” You put your hands on your hips, although the stance was made significantly less frightening by your fuzzy bunny slippers. Their noses wiggled mildly, and one slipper winked up at you. You stubbornly ignored them. 

Theseus stared at the fire, seemingly lost for words. You figured he must be stunned by your brilliant reasoning. “Well,” he finally spoke, “If you must know it is because I care for you.”

You opened your mouth to interject, but he cut you off, “I am aware that we have a strictly professional relationship, but my feelings for you have begun to interfere with my work. I was hoping that we could have a discussion and… Resolve - “ 

This time you did cut him off, by planting a kiss on his cheek. “On one condition.” 

The color had risen in his cheeks. He looked even better with messy hair, you realized as he turned to face you. “Yes?” 

“At the next board meeting you shut up about my transit policy.” You laughed, and (emboldened by your (spiked) eggnog) sank down onto the arm of the chair he was sitting in. 

A smile rose onto his lips, and in a completely unexpected move he reached up and pulled you down into his - wet and cold - lap. You squealed in surprise, and then groaned, “I’m wet.”

“Mm, hm.” He laughed, and everything was right in the world. 

The snow continued to fall outside, and the fire roared away merrily in the hearth. Theseus held you close, and your eyes slowly drifted shut…


End file.
